Winds Of Change
by DragonDreamer12
Summary: This is my fanfic. Any ideas and improvments would be great. Hope you like it. I will update. Im not a fan of Lucy sothere will bge more of Lisanna, Erza, Happy, Gray and Romeo. Thanks ;)


**My FanFiction:Winds Of Change**

Chapter 1: Natsu's Resolve

"Knock, knock. Hey open up, it's the magic council."

"Oii, we know you're in there fairy tail, come out."

Bang, bang. Crash.

The guild door was broken down and the magic council swarmed inside like an invasion of insects. Leading the bombardment was Doranbolt and Lahar who, to no surprise, found the fairy tail guild members drunk and out cold on the wooden floor.

"Geez, why is it that every time I see you misfits, you're either drunk, being arrested or causing destruction!"

(He sweats in amazement and confusion)

"Calm down Lahar, if you think about it, that's the very attitude that makes them such a great guild, right."

Doranbolt said with a slight smile, while remembering what happened on Tenrou Island

(Lahar is a slim man of average height with long, tied up black bangs fall down beside his face and a fringe slanted to the left covers his forehead, he has violet eyes that hide behind his oval shaped glasses. His is a high-ranking council associate. Wearing a long blue jacket and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature symbol. He also wears white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape; held closed by a gem buckle, and black shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern.)

(Doranbolt, a member of the Magic Council and head of a division of the Rune Knights. He is of average the same council uniform as Lahar, Doranbolt has a small goatee on his chin and slightly long hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. He wears an earring on his left ear. He has large bright emerald eyes and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars that level with his eyes.)

"I don't really see what's so great about a bunch of rule bending drunks." Lahar wasn't a big fan of fairy tail as he thought them to be too out of control and recluse.

"Whoa, I haven't had spirits as good as that for years. Oh the magic council, what brings you hear?"

The master of the guild, Makarov was woken by the commotion, though somehow the rest of the guild stayed asleep.

"Were here to deliver a….."

Lahar was interrupted by Makarov who had his eyes popping out and is jaw dropping to the ground in surprisement.

"WHAT HAPPENED TOO THE DOOR!? It's all busted! How did this happen!?

Oh crap, that's another thing to get fixed; Sighhhhhhhhhh, I give up. The bill's gone through the roof."

After clearing his throat Lahar started talking again pretending he wasn't just interrupted.

"Yes im afraid that was my doing. Now back to the point, we have been sent here t…"

He was once again cut off in mid sentence, but this time by Erza.

At this point it was becoming dark outside.

"Good afternoon master. Wait what are the magic council doing here? Hey Laxus, Mira wake up, we have visitors. Natsu, Natsuuu, NATSU WAKE UP!"

Erza kicked the sleeping pink haired boy in the stomach. As he lifted his head to see who it was that woke him from his dram a bout food and kicking but, he burst into anger shouting at Erza.

"What the hell was that for, you bitch that hurt. Why did you wake me up like that?"

"You were the one who wouldn't wake up."

"WHAT. If you wanna fight bring it on!"

While Natsu and Erza were fighting Laxus noticed a huge vein pop up on Lahars forehead. Growing impatient he decided to catch their small mined attention.

"Natsu is to leave Fiore and the fairy tail guild or have the fairy tail guild disband!"

With this the whole guild fell silent simultaneously even Doranbolt, who went quiet with a face of pure horror.

"What did you just say?" Mira exclaimed with an uneasy voice.

"It's exactly as you heard. Natsu Dragneel is to leave this guild and Fiore or fairy tail will be forced to disband."

Chapter 2: Wavering Hearts

"How dare you come into my guild and demand one of my children to leave!"

Makarov was furious at Lahars stated demand. More than 5 veins suddenly popped up on his forehead, a white aura engulfed his body and his eyes became thin slits with anger, shouting at the top of his voice waking up the whole guild from their deep sleep.

Hearing this, Natsu's eyes widened and he began to sweat with disbelieve. He started breathing heavy and began shaking. Confused and frustrated at the same time Natsu couldn't comprehend what was happening or why.

They had just returned home after wining the grand magic games, they had only just got their old guild hall back and had been recently been reunited with his fellow guild members after being trapped on Tenrou Island for 7 years. Why was he being made to leave his home, his family?

Out of frustration Natsu became enraged, yelling at Lahar in pure rage of confusement.

"You tellen me to leave my guild, my family, my home and that if I don't you'll make fairy tail disband? Stop spilling bull sit you asshole!"

"Lahar is…. is this true?" Doranbolt had come to fairy tail to assist Lahar in delivering a message from the magic council but he wasn't actually made aware of the reason why. Stunned with what he had just heard, Doranbolt wasn't able to stay quiet, and neither could the rest of fairy tail.

"The council can't do this; Natsu is a powerful, kind and loved mage. Forcing him to leave will make the council enemies of fairy tail and even of Magnolia not to mention other powerful mages in different guilds, trust me that's the worst possible outcome!"

Trying desperately to get the straight faced messenger to listen to reason, and with the whole guild in an uproar Lahar let out a thunder like shout.

"QUIET!"

One again every one fell into silence.

"Now listen. Natsu Dragneel is to leave the fairy tail guild and Fiore within 1 day, before sunrise. If he resists he will be imprisoned and executed, if the guild retaliates in any way or form, the fairy tail guild will be disbanded, if you still refuse to comply this guild will be marked as an official dark guild, and bounties put on your heads. This is the finial decision of the magic council!" After calming down he returned to his normal tone.

"I am sorry. 1 day was all the time I could get you, the council are determined to have you leave.

Im sure you all have lots of questions so I will be blunt, I will not repeat my self so listen up.

After seeing the fight against Natsu and Sabertooths twin dragons including the fact that you won the magic games after coming last had made the council believe that your guilds strength lies in Natsu who recently returned to the guild due to the Tenrou incident and your bonds with him. They have become wary of this guilds growing strength, and believe that with your revolting and self made decisions you are becoming dangerous, and that you might end up fighting against the council. In order to prevent this they decided, that by having Natsu leave, you're out of control destruction and defiance will drop dramatically."

"So what your basically saying is that the council see me as a threat, and that if I don't meet their demand they'll treat the whole of fairy tail as a threat too."

"Yes, but there is some good news."

"Good news!? How the hell can there be good news!"

I didn't just manage to get you 1 more day till your exiled, but you will only be exiled for 3 years. I made a report of you many battles Natsu, and contributions to the council and Fiore. You're strength, will power and abilities altogether make you valuable. So valuable in fact that the

Council can't afford to lose you for good."

"Your saying I can come back after 3 years. I have to wait 3 whole years before I can come back?"

Chapter 3: Hard Decisions

"Hold on this is 3 years were talking about. We lost Natsu and half of our guild to Acnologia on Tenrou Island, for 7 damn long years! There's no way we're letting you take him away." Maoko stepped forward speaking loud and proud, standing tall and firm with Wakaba beside him.

"I was the 4th guild master for those 7 years, and I can tell you now that it was a painful nightmare. Having to pay those Twilight Ogre barstard's just to keep the guild going. I think I can speak for every one here or not, when I say we owe him our life's, countless times he's saved us, whether it be from our selves, or someone stupid enough to think they can mess with this guild. Natsu is part of the bright light that fills this hall and we won't let you take him away from us before we get the chance to pay him back for his kindness! This guild fell into despair when we lost so many of our guild; even Romeo didn't smile even once. But when Natsu and the rest returned and kicked those Orge's jerks butts, he smiled for the first time.

I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THAT HAPPINESS AWAY FROM MY SON OR THIS GUILD!"

As Maoko came to the end of his inspiring speech, he shouted the last words out like there was no tomorrow. The members of the guild who were present at the time, went screaming in an uproar. With hands in the air and heads held high, even Laxus joined in on the free for all yelling. It was truly a sight to behold. Even Doranbolt smirked a smile and Lahar had a face of amazement, of all things he wasn't expecting this sort of reaction.

"So this is why fairy tail is the strongest guild." Lahar stated while in a trance after seeing their overwhelming compassion for their fellow mages.

"Yer, whether it be wining or losing, I find it an honour just to watch them." Doranbolt said with a pleased smile on his scared face.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YA"

Every one turned to see Natsu standing with his head looking at the ground. His eyes were dark and he had his hands wrapped around his arms.

Calming down Natsu started speaking gently as if to a child.

"Its ok, I'll go. If I don't then you will all be forced to disband, I know you would never let that happen but then, you would be branded as a dark guild. Plus its only 3 years, and I can come back."

"Just think of it as a long time job like the kind Gildart's goes on. That way, Romeo won't lose his smile. At this moment in time, most of the guys are on missions, I know most of them should be coming back at some point today; they don't have to know the details. You guys don't need to worry. Remember I wasn't the only one gone for 7 years. Right now the only ones who know about this are you masker, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Erza, Wakaba and Maoko; so let's keep it that way.

What do ya say, old man?"

Makarov reacted instantly at the words old.

"Who are you calling old!?"

"You, you crusty old coot. You make it sound like I'm the one who makes this guild what it is now, but your wrong, its every one in the guild, when they come together. That's what makes us number 1."

Breathing and relaxing Natsu spoke a bit louder but still in a calm and comforting tone.

"Im going to take an S-Class request. I remember seeing one that was about 5 years or so. I think it was called Hell Mountain!"

Natsu spoke facing the floor. He was clear and did not hesitate to speak these words. This made Makarov worry. He knew Natsu valued his guild friend's lives more than he did his own.

"He must be 100% sure of what he's doing. So this is Natsu's resolve. Amazing, I've never seen Natsu act like this. Normally he bursts out laughing and speaking or he would refuse to accept it, but this time he's considering the consequences and what will happen!"

The old guild masters face became dim as if the life last drop of his life had been squeezed from his small and brittle body.

"NO, you can't. It's too dangerous, your not qualified and your probably more deadly than the mission."

Makarov was determined to stop Natsu taking such a mission. He remembered Gildart's taking on that mission but found it uncompletable due to the thousands of miles it stretched into the clouds, different terrains with deadly, strange and unpredictable weather patterns, not to mention the deadly killer creatures that attacked day and night with out rest, there were also different gravity forces for each terrain. Gildart's could only describe it with a single sentence.

"To survive there, it is the same as surviving torture by hell its self!"

If Natsu were to go, he would surly die!

"Master, it's ok. Just think of it as long term training. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't be leaving but going on a job request."

Natsu lifted his head he slanted it slightly to the right, closed his eyes and gave a soft toothy grin. "Its ok, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

His smile seemed to bring comfort to the guild.

All everyone could see was a happy and confident mage. But Erza, and Makarov could tell that his eyes where closed so that no one could his eyes filling with tears, or that his smile hid a sad and far from happy expression.

Makarov began thinking things through.

"I've never seen Natsu so calm and collected. He's not raging out but is in control. He's holding back his emotions and thinking of what is best for the guild. Natsu is trying to protect us and stop our smiles from fading. Oh Natsu without you this guild really won't be the same.

Standing on the bar desk the old man spoke to the whole guild.

"Alright, you can take that request. But this doesn't mean your an S-Class wizard. As master of this guild I order you Natsu to go on this mission. Your time limit to complete it is 3 years, I will not accept you dieing or being day late. Got it? For those 3 years we too will train."

Natsu's eyes widened and he laughed with his friends beside him. This put everything in to a new perspective for fairy tail.

"Master Makarov, you sure do love your speeches don't you!" Smiling and walking away Lahar and Doranbolt left without looking back.

"What was that you smart mouthed brat."

Makarov screamed after them.

Chapter 3: Fate Is The Decider

By the time the council left the guild, it had become dark and the stars and moon glowed, lighting up the sky.

"Hey Doranbolt"

"Yer."

"I see why you like them so much."

"Hum. Its no wonder the council are concerned about Natsu. He fills people with hope and even happiness. He even got Laxus to smile about him being exiled."

Doranbolt knew that Natsu was powerful, but he decided to make sure Lahar was made aware of this fact. But Lahar was already aware of this and replied in away that surprised Doranbolt.

"Indeed, no amount of training can give you that ability. It is something your born with and is very rare. It's a ability only Natsu has.

As he said this, he did not face Doranbolt as he was too busy worrying about what he had heard.

"Hell Mountain!" Lahar was deep in thought now.

"If I remember correctly, it has recently become more violent and deadly in every way. The weather and season changes have become more intense and it's not like normal weather. Golf ball sized rain and hail just as big. Scorching dry deserts of 1500 degrees, frozen waste lands of -1500 degrees to match and creatures with skin as hard a Lonsdaleite: a material that is 58% harder than diamond.

It's not called Hell Mountain for nothing. The entire mountain is like a planet all on its own.

Finding the entrance alone is a 1 in 600 chance.

Sighing and looking up at the star littered sky. Lahar stared at the waning crescent moon that stood bold and daring in the pitch black sky. Then out of no ware he muttered something that Doranbolt could only just make out.

"It's a full moon tomorrow night. Natsu, you can not choose fate but be chosen by it. I hope fate looks down on you with kind and hopeful eyes!"

Chapter 4: Last Days

Slowly but surly the night went by and the sun started to rise.

No one could sleep through the long night, the news brought by council left everyone with heavy hearts, and thoughts that wondered astray.

There were many things the mages wanted to say, some wanted to act and keep their friend from leaving, but they all just sat in silence inside the guild. What Natsu and the master had said really touched them. But no matter how hard they tried, they could not convince them selves of what had happened before their very eyes.

By now most of the guild members had returned and were told about Natsu taking a 3 year request, but what was not mentioned was the true reason as to why or the fact Natsu was really being exiled, the only thing they new was he was going on a long mission.

"Natsu leaving? It just doesn't seem real." Cana was leaning on one of the pillars with her long silk like brown hair dropping beside her face."

"I can't believe this is happening to us. If I remember correctly, he has to leave before sunrise in order to make it in time, so he has one day left! That means Natsu has to leave by tonight." Max lifted his weary head but it soon dropped back down with sorrow filled eyes.

"I could always create a sand storm and trap Natsu, then he would have to stay, Right?"

"No, that would never work. Natsu would just turn your sand to glass and break out; it wouldn't hold him for a second let alone the whole night. Plus Natsu said it him self, he's not leaving anything, he's simply going on a long mission, then he'll return once it's done. Like Gildart's does." Erza was perfectly blunt, when it came to measuring Natsu's strength against Max's.

"Master. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but why did you let Natsu take an S-Class request? It makes no sense to take that request out of all the ones we have, not even Gildart's could complete it, so why him, why not me or Mira or even Laxus? It doesn't make any sense what so ever!"

"Erza, there something you should understand. It wouldn't make any difference if I had said no; he would have gone there anyway.

Hell Mountain has a legend. Hell Mountain supposedly holds a great secret. Many people have gone there to find this so called secret, wither it be out of curiosity or seeking fame and fortune, every single one disappeared. After their disappearance rumours started to spread through out the world, but it is said that anyone who survives its hellish landscapes would find something valuable and precious. In order to find this secret people began sending requests to wizard guild hoping that someone would find it. The request we have and that Natsu accepted is about, hummm… let me see, about 20 years old. No one in their right mind would accept such a mission, but then again Natsu's never been in the right mind has he!"

The old man chuckled with a smirk.

"I see, and the precious and valuable thing, is this secret!"

"As always Erza, you're quick to catch on. But yes it is.

For a while now I have noticed something strange about Natsu."

"Then what I've been sensing is not a simple mistake."

"So you've felt it too?"

"Yes I have. I thought I was a mistake or my imagination but some how there is something different about him. It's not that he's getting stronger or weaker. To be honest master, im concerned. It's been giving me an uneasy feeling but im not sure what it is?"

"Indeed. Erza, you wanted to know why I allowed Natsu to take on the mission? Well it's because I think this feeling we've been sensing is sign that Natsu is going through some sort of change, but he's missing something. When he mentioned Hell Mountain I was resilient at first, but when he said those things about being ok and not having to worry, I felt a sudden spark from within im, this is why I believe that what ever Natsu is missing, he might be able find it on Hell Mountain."

"But master, Hell Mountain is so big, it might as well be an island!"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall."

Chapter 5: Eyes Wide Shut

Natsu was on the roof sorting through his thoughts. He still didn't understand why this was happening to him, what did he do?

"Why, why, why, why!?"

Natsu ran it over and over again in his mind but still he couldn't believe it. Tears started to flow from his sweet coco brown eyes.

Smash!

"Whoa. Crap, I almost lost my footing!"

To Natsu's surprise, Gray was climbing the side of the guild. Slates of tiled roofing fell from where he gripped.

"Oii, pyro breath, are you gonna help me or what?"

Quickly wiping away the tear's that rolled down his face.

"Nah, don't feel like it. Pull your self up you lazy stripper.

Natsu stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Gray who was dangling from the edge of the roof.

"What was that you pig headed gluten."

"Hum, hum. Oh sorry did you say something!"

"You crazy shitty wanker, your ears were proberly blocked by all that hot air you have."

Gray looked up at Natsu, standing above him and looking down with an evil smile on his face.

"Do you wanna fight, you pervert!?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Gray slammed his hands into the roof breaking even more tiles with the sheer force of his grip and pulling him self up from his dangling position. Standing up face to face with Natsu the 2 hot headed mages head buckled each other exchanging death glares.

The pink spiky haired wizard's body was enveloped in a red, burning aura, and the topless muscle packed ice mage in an icy cold blue.

Suddenly backing away and smiling, Gray strutted over to the edge of the roof, where Natsu was sitting before.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, only to see the ice mage stripping and going commando.

"Gray, you're clothes!

"Uhhh, Crap!" Gray's habit of stripping took over. He didn't even realise he was doing it!

Taking a deep breath, Gray lost his stupid OMG face, swapping it with a relaxed and thoughtful expression.

"Ya know. Im going to sorta miss fighting with you or being able to wipe the floor with your ugly face, but I think ill miss seeing how weak and stupid you are."

"Huh, real heart warming you perverted stalker. But im going to miss beating you into the ground and playing with you're pathetic excuse for ice magic." Giving out a giggle, he looked at Gray, who stood with his back facing Natsu.

Clenching his fists into a small hard ball, the cool headed mage whispered something, so that only Natsu could hear, his tone was serious and his voice full of concern.

"I know your being exiled. Mira told me everything, but don't worry she didn't tell anyone else. You had better come back alive! Cause if you don't, then ill just have too hunt you down and drag you back to the guild. I'll make you get on you hands and knees, and apologise in front of everyone until I forgive you!"

Turning around, the naked mage saw his messy haired rival staring at him with eyes filled with surprisement and happiness.

"If that's how it's gonna be then you have to get stronger, way stronger otherwise I won't be able to call you a challenge or a rival. So you better train hard and not get distracted stripping."

Turning around to face the cocky dragon slayer, Gray's grin slowly faded and became a shocked, troubled expression. Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing!

Natsu was staring at the floor with a disturbed and tragic looking face. Knuckles clutched in his fists and sweat dripping down the side of his forehead.

"Well. That's a face I've never seen before!"

Natsu twisted his head to see his buddy glaring at him with a worried look.

"I always thought you were too stupid to understand situations like these and that nothing could phase you, like water under the bridge. I always thought your outbursts were just your way of doing things. But look at you now. You look pathetic, what happened to that annoyingly childish grin of yours!?"

Turning his head back too staring at the ground, Gray heard Natsu say something he never imagined he would hear.

"Why, why, WHY!? I don't understand why. I've gone over it again and again but I just don't get it. It's all so sudden, it's all so wrong. What did I do that was so wrong I have to leave my home, my family, my best friend? Damn those council barstard's. Why are they doing this?"

Natsu stared shouting. He had always tried to hide his problems, emotions and thoughts from the others, hoping that they wouldn't worry about him or put pressure on them.

But this time, Natsu just couldn't contain it. It came out of his mouth before he had time to think. Each word said with every ounce of suffering he had.

Small tear droplets flew into the air as he shock his head left and right in pain.

"Uh?"

Out of no ware Gray came up from behind and placed his hand on his crying friend's cherry blossom hair, speaking with his face hidden beneath his dark hair.

"It's about time you spoke up, you hot headed fool. It's not cool to hide these sorta of things from your family ya know!

With this Natsu lowered his head even further. The ground became splattered with tears that evaporated on impact, on the old dried up tiles.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about being cool." Wiping his tears with his sleeve, trying to stop him self from bursting out crying.

"I find the best way to clear my mind in these situations, is to take of you top and feel the fresh breeze."

Before Natsu had time to react, Gray had grabbed him by his arms and restraint him, trying to take of his jacket like top.

"Hell no you pervert, I ain't no stripper!"

Suddenly his jacket was swiped of his back and thrown into the air.

"See, that's better."

"Gray you jerk"

Just then a cool and refreshing gust of gentle air brushed past his check and through his silky pin hair.

"Feels nice, don't it!"

Gray gave his topless buddy and cheeky smile and turned to look out over Magnolia. Natsu walked up behind him only to gasp speechless.

He could see the sun rising, lighting up the fields of emerald green that shimmered in the wind.

Streaks of autumn colours stretched throughout the town and scattered rainbows into people's homes. Smells of sweet summer were spread through the wind.

"People don't see everything that's in front of them cause their eyes are always wide shut, but sometimes you just need to take of a few clothes off, breath and relax. That's when you can truly see the world for what it is."

"Wow. That was kinda a cool speech, apart from the bit that don't make sense and im pretty sure your the only one who would take of their clothes!"

"You took of your clothes?"

"No that was you!"

"Come on. We had better join the others. Today is you're last day so let's spend the day laughing and the night drinking. Im sure there's some child's orange juice waiting for you inside, ya baby."

"The only baby here is you. But yer, lets go join em."

The 2 boys raced each other down from the top of the roof, jumping of the side and landing in front of the guild with a crash. The concrete had been shattered by their bad landing.

Chapter 6: Times Together

Charging into the guild Natsu and Gray were ramming on another like race cars, not looking where they were going the 2 speedsters crashed and toppled over Erza who jumped into an outrage and chased the mages a round the hall requiping into her Heavens Wheel armour and threatening to hang them from the top of her many sliver shining blades that lined up in a perfect circle around the long red haired wizard.

It was a this point that Natsu stopped running, turned around to face his pursuer head on but was punched in the face and sent flying before he had a chance to attack.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" As Erza caught up to the ice mage turned round to see the titania queen of the fairies, racing up to him with an death glare and shark teeth, Gray quickly began running even faster leaving a dust cloud behind him, but that wasn't enough too lose her cause as soon as he turned the corner around a pillar he was knocked down with a almighty smash! Both boys were out cold with the first hit. Requiping back into her normal armour, Erza huffed.

"Those 2 will never learn. No one can out run me!" smiling and putting he foot on Natsu unconscious body she sealed her victory with a devilish laugh and arms on her waist.

"Erza, what are you doing, it's not like you've won a battle or anything!?" Mira sweated in amazement at the armoured mages reaction, who was making her small and mean less victory seen like see was winning a war!

"True, but this is more entertaining."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Said Makarov cheerfully and drunk at the same time.

"Hellooooooooooooooo fairy tail, we're back!" Happy and Romeo came bursting in shouting at high pitch, arms in the air and grins that stretched from ear to ear filling up the faces.

"Happy, Romeo your back, where's Lucy?"

"Im here, whoa you sure can run fast!"

"Ha ha Lucy, your sooo slow." Happy was laughing at Lucy who was gasping for breath.

"Shut up cat, you weren't even running, you have wings, it's no fair you were cheating!"

"How can I cheat when we weren't even racing?" Romeo giggled at Happy's remark.

"Oooh, you had better start running cat!"

"Natsu save me, Lucy's trying to kill me."

"Wow calm down Lucy, boys will be boys"

"Hey. Why does it say closed on the door?" Lucy asked the master.

"Ah, im glad you asked." The white haired old man stood up on the bar counter with his hands behind his back.

"Now that everyone is here. I have an announcement. Today, the fairy tail guild is closed and no requests are to be taken, for tomorrow Natsu will set off on his first S-Class quest for 3 years so tonight is a celebration, drink dine and feast your heart out!"

Romeos jaw dropped to the ground, looking up at his hero and idol.

"Wow, so cool, your awesome Natsu!"

"Oh waw, this will be my first official S-Class quest, not like Galuna Island."

Happy ran up to Natsu who was still under Erza's foot.

"WHAT! 3 years is a long time. Wait, he's not pulling a Gildart's is he? Exclaimed Cana, who was drinking her daily amount of 3 barrels of spirits on top of one of the tables.

"if you think about it, their kind of a like in many ways." Gray pulled himself off the floor.

Stepping down from her living pedestal, Erza looked down at Romeo and Happy who had stars in their eyes.

Erza thought to herself.

"Creepy."

Natsu sat up and looked at the starry eyed boys.

"Hey guys when did you get here?"

"Natsu are you really leaving, leaving on a S-Class. Your so lucky. I want to come too!" Romeo was pulling and his trousers.

"Of course you can." Natsu had a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Nooo." Everyone shouted with looks of "Are you stupid?" but for Natsu, that's a rhetorical question.

Everyone broke out cheering. Laughter and drinking continued through the day and filled the streets of Magnolia and could be heard for miles. Though most of Magnolia thought they were celebration their victory at the Magic Games and simply smiled and carried on their business, even some of Sabertooths members could hear how hard they were partying. Feasting on the food Mira had prepared and challenging Cana to drinking competitions, it was the biggest party the fairy tail had ever had.

Stepping outside the booze scented guild, Natsu took and deep breath and gazed up at the open blue sky. Staring at a bird flying alone in the fast sky, he whispered to himself.

"So, tonight's the night, huh!" He gave a sweet and soft smile before changing it to a serious and despair filled glare.


End file.
